plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hover-Goat 3000 (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Hover Goat-3000. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 3 |cost = 3 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Science Pet Zombie |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: Bounce this Goat. |flavor text = The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat.}} Hover-Goat 3000 is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 1 /3 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability gives a selected zombie, excluding it, +2 /+2 when it is played and gives it the Bounce effect immediately after it takes damage, unless it gets destroyed. Origins It is based on the zombie class from Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with the same name and appearance. Its first ability is a reference to one of its abilities in said game, while its second ability is likely a reference to another one of its abilities in the same game. The first and third sentences in its description are references to its name, while the second sentence may be a reference to Hover Goat-3000's primary weapon, the Radical Raygun. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pet Zombie *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Abilities: When played:' Another Zombie gets +2 /+2 . When hurt: Bounce this Goat. *'Set:' Event Card description The future is Hovering. The future is Radical. The future is Goat. Strategies With Hover-Goat 3000 is an amazing zombie when it comes to boosting other zombies. Compared to Loudmouth, it does not have the Gravestone trait, but it has 2 more and the Amphibious trait. This can replace Loudmouth as you can boost another zombie right away before plant threats like Berry Blast are able to destroy a zombie. However, the boost can only be given to another zombie and not itself, meaning that that this ability is useless if there are no other zombies on the field, so do not play it alone unless you absolutely need a shield to block a plant. Additionally, it has another ability that is quite handy as it can Bounce itself if it takes 2 or less damage in its lane without health boosts. This can allow you to play this over and over again, allowing you to boost other zombies greatly. This is even more useful because it has the Amphibious trait. If your opponent played a weak Amphibious plant like Sting Bean, you can play Hover-Goat 3000 there so it can be Bounced. This can turn in your favor to boost another zombie twice or more. All Beastly heroes can use this zombie for synergy, namely to boost their pet decks with Zookeeper or Cat Lady. And because this Bounces itself when it takes low damage, you can play this again and boost your pets again. Aside from pets in general, you could also use this with a swarm of Goats to boost them all at once since this getting hurt activates Goat's ability. Each Beastly hero can also use this card effectively in their own ways: * can use Firefighter to Bounce Hover-Goat 3000 back to his hand, allowing him to boost another zombie with it. However, Secret Agent is cheaper in that regard. *Immorticia can use it in her science deck where Hover-Goat 3000 can boost its strength via Zombot Drone Engineer or do bonus attacks via Gadget Scientist. She can also play Hover-Goat 3000 when Interdimensional Zombie is on the field to activate his ability. *Electric Boogaloo can purposefully hurt Hover-Goat 3000 with Gas Giant, Barrel of Deadbeards, or Fireworks Zombie to Bounce it back, allowing him to boost another zombie again. *The Smash, on the other hand, has problems using this zombie, as practically none of the Hearty class' specialties (healing, Frenzy, moving plants, and health boosting) really help it that much unless it needs to do damage. But even then, playing Secret Agent helps more in terms of damage. If you are fighting a or hero, you can also play it in Hot Lava or Spikeweed Sector to Bounce Hover-Goat 3000. Against This zombie can be quite threatening as it can boost another zombie, which is similar to Loudmouth. But it also has the ability of Kangaroo Rider as if it takes damage and is not destroyed in one hit, it Bounces itself and your opponent can play this again. You can use the same strategies to deal with Kangaroo Rider, but keep in mind that this zombie also has the Amphibious trait. The fact that most Amphibious plants lack in strength does not help either. Fortunately, Hover-Goat 3000 is not that hard to destroy due to its average health. If Hover-Goat 3000 is played on the aquatic lane, Berry Blast or can destroy it at ease. can do a better job at countering Hover-Goat 3000 as he can also destroy the zombie boosted by it, but he is exclusively a late-game play. But while you take care of this zombie, be sure to also take care of the other zombie that got boosted by it. You can also Bounce the boosted zombie to remove its boosts, but be careful of "When played" abilities such as Zombot 1000 and Flamenco Zombie's. You can also attempt to clear the field so that Hover-Goat 3000's boosting ability does not activate. If clearing everything at once is not possible, focus on the strongest zombies first. Gallery Trivia *Its name has its hyphen placement changed compared to Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2; instead of being "Hover Goat'''-'3000", it is "Hover'-'Goat 3000" in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. See also *Loudmouth *Kangaroo Rider Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Event cards Category:Science cards Category:Pet cards Category:Bouncing cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Goats Category:Aquatic zombies Category:PvZH Goats